Osteria Housing Office
This office near the town hall is staffed by several clerks who have a large list of all available property in Osteria, with up to date prices and amenities. Prices List This is the base prices list for housing in and around Osteria. Hovel, single room (~250 sqft) Buy: 500gp Rooms: 1 Description: Wooden or wattle-and-daub house with limited ability to decorate or otherwise expand. Cottage, Multiroom (~500 sqft) Buy: 2,000gp Rooms: 3 Description: Part fieldstone, part wattle-and-daub house. Also comes with a small (5’x10’) garden plot outside the house. House, multiroom (~1000 sqft) Buy: 5,000gp Rooms: 4 (+1 basement) Description: Multi-room wood and stone house. Contains a small (10’ x 10’) cellar accessed by ladder and a front porch. House, townhome (~2000 sqft) Buy: 15,000gp Rooms: 7 (+1 basement) Description: Fully stone, two or three story house with a slate roof. 15’ x 15’ Undercroft/basement included. House, manor (5000 sqft +) Buy: 30,000+ gp Rooms: 10+ Description: Contains a minimum of 10 rooms, and is somewhat customizable. Furnishings are plain but complete. Often includes some amount of grounds, upgrades, outbuildings or staff (see improvements/adjustments). Talk to the seller for details. Standard Rooms "Standard" rooms are available for every house type. Armory: A room with some armor stands and weapon racks. Usually locked. Allows for convenient storage and display of adventuring equipment Bedroom: A room where people sleep. Typically contains 1-2 bed, dressers a chair and a fireplace. Common Room: A room with a table, several chairs, hearth, and space to both perform household tasks as well as relaxing. Dining Room: A room with a large table, several chairs, hearth/stove, and cooking supplies. Garderobe: An indoor privy connected to the sewers or a cesspit separate from the house. Kitchen: A room with a large hearth, shelves for food storage, and all sorts of cooking supplies. Cooking in this room lets you add +2 to all cooking checks you make inside. Loft: A room under the roof accessed by ladder. Often a bedroom or storeroom, but can have other uses. Shrine: A small room with some simple chairs and cushions and an altar dedicated to a particular god, set of gods, or pantheon. Requires a small donation to the temple for a consecrated altar. Store Room: A room for storing supplies, usually food, furniture, or supplies for a workroom. Study: A quiet room with a fireplace, desk, armchair, and bookshelves. Mundane writing or studying tasks performed in this room take 25% less time than usual. Training Room: A room set up to allow someone to train with martial arts, weapons, or some other skill. Can be used as location for training. Trophy Room: A room set up to display trophies or collections, often gathered by hunting, adventuring, or crafting. Workroom: A room set up to allow you to work on a particular craft or trade. Select up to two types of tools, those proficient in them have a +2 bonus to using them while in this room, and those rooms are always considered to have the specified tools available. Also contains fireplace.(edited) - Fancy Rooms "Fancy" rooms are only available in manor-sized houses or larger. Bath: A room containing a large basin for bathing, as well as a mechanism to heat it and space to relax. Greenhouse: A glass-walled room for growing plants all year round. While it remains heated and receives sunlight, any crop can be grown inside. Hall: A larger, mostly open room with two fireplaces, some tables and chairs. Good for events, feasts, and dances. Library: A room filled with all sorts of books. Intelligence-based skill checks made within the room are made with a +2 bonus. Solar: A fine place to write and room for people to congregate, combining a common room and study. Mundane writing or studying tasks performed in this room take 25% less time than usual. Vault: A metal-reinforced room made to hold valuables. DC 28 athletics or thieves tools to break into. Exotic Rooms "Exotic" rooms are extra expensive and may require quests to furnish. Chapel: A large shrine devoted to anything from a single god to a whole pantheon. Contains many seats, a blessed altar, and some sort of sacred relic. Mage’s Room: A study devoted to magical work. Often includes space for a teleportation circle, workspace for crafts like alchemy, and wards for protection and experimentation. Observatory/Orrey: A room for studying the heavens, filled with expensive and complicated equipment. You have a +2 bonus to nature, survival, or arcana checks related to the skies, stars, or weather while able to use the equipment. Important NPCs Points of interest